Rigoja
History Rigoja grew up in a lizardfolk village on the coastal Mushfens' eastern edge, where swamps at the foot of the mountains meet Conqueror’s Bay. Rigoja was a precocious child due to his oracle abilities manifesting early. If he did not focus he could sometimes breath out acid by mistake and hurt someone, and if he broke promises - even those he intended to fulfill - he became ill. As a result, he became a disciplined person whose word was seldom given, but always honored. Adding to these complications was the fact that it was not entirely clear which deity had granted this boon and burden, not until he was nearly fully grown and shaman from another village came and performed a ritual to divine the truth. It was a truth that would shape the rest of Rigoja's life. Dahak, the Endless Destruction, patron of chromatic dragons everywhere, was the one who had granted Rigoja his draconic boons for some foul purpose. A purpose Rigoja wholeheartedly refused. The shaken shaman had scarcely revealed the origins of his powers when Rigoja swore upon his life and soul that he would never serve Dahak's will. He vowed to become a protector of his people and his home no matter the cost. Rigoja trained in the arts of battle, eventually gravitating towards the Order of the Green's green knights to protect the swamps his people call home. To Rigoja's benefit and frustration his oracle powers grew all the while, in turn driving him to throw himself into the thick of combat, earning him a reputation for sometimes foolhardy courage and legendary ferocity. Rigoja did his best to keep his "benefactor's" identity a secret, but some marks cannot be hidden from those who know how to look. One of the most violent battles of his life was against a young silver dragon who'd sworn to wipe Dahak's influence from the material plane. But Rigoja's greatest tests were in the battles he did not fight alone. Alongside his most loyal friends and allies, fellow lizardfolk Uguarsni and Ndroa, Rigoja found himself fighting off increasing numbers of aberrations in and around villages near the coastlines. During Rigoja's final months in his home they discovered that the aberration incursions were part of a larger scheme perpetrated by an aboleth, and they set about moving up the foul creature's chain of command, eventually confronting the monster itself, and even luring it into a trap. A trap that might have worked had it not revealed itself to be a half-dragon. What followed was a desperate battle, and eventually Rigoja and the half-dragon aboleth were both cut off from their respective allies. But when it appeared that Rigoja would be victorious the aboleth let out a terrible cry, and the enemies both tumbled through a mysterious portal that appeared beneath them... Rigoja awoke with a large gap in his memories and very little gear in the waters off the coast of Fiend's Reach feeling sore and drained, but with just enough strength to swim to shore and stagger into town. Since arriving in Fiend's Reach Rigoja has gone on a eight missions. The first was a job as hired muscle, helping Sarnai Tairakh explore the ruins beneath the city, clearing out a group of Elder Mythos cultists in the process. The second was to clear out a warehouse, again of cultists. Though they did not learn much about the cultists, Rigoja recovered a strange book on summoning something. The third was to rescue Old Man Douglas' niece from a group of thugs holding her in an attempt to force him to pay for protection. Over the course of the mission, Rigoja's allies discovered that they had actually sold her to an aboleth. On hearing the word "aboleth" Rigoja experienced a terrible rage... but he could not remember why. Rigoja was recently part of an expedition to the hills south of Fiend's Reach - among the first to ever leave and return - but he and the group returned bearing troubling news... He joined an airship crew to transport a dangerous artifact far away from the Reach, and helped fight off several drakes. Still aboard the ship, he fought more drakes and sahaugin led by a seven-headed pyrohyrda. He slew it and taxidermied its heads to keep as trophies. When a portal to the Maelstrom opened, Rigoja joined members of the crew in entering the portal and recovering another artifact that sealed the portal. Shortly after this event his memories returned, but he tried to ignore them to maintain focus on the mission at hand. Focus that helped very shortly after... When Fiend's Reach called for aid against a demon from the Plane of Shadow named Dietrarc, Rigoja fought beside many other brave warriors and helped to slay it, earning the title Savior of the City. The combination of returning powers and artifact exposure have restored Rigoja's memories. Now he hopes to continue his oath, protecting his new home from unnatural horrors. Appearance Rigoja is a tall, muscular lizardfolk with greyish scales and fiery orange eyes. When he arrived he was wearing simple - if well made - leather armor, but now he wears armor made of magically enhanced bone and is rarely seen out of it. Personality Rigoja has a devilish sense of humor, often reminding those trying to extract promises or money that lizardfolk eat their friends and foes alike. Apart from that quirk, he is a stoic and simple man. He is not violent, rather he is aware that his strength lies in the simple solution of applying his claws and teeth to a problem. As such, he prefers to listen as others do the talking. Friends Old Man Douglas was the first person to give Rigoja a proper explanation of where he was, and seems to be a decent man from Rigoja's view. However, apart from him Rigoja is waiting to pass judgement on his other acquaintances. Rigoja lent some money to the halfling twins Orm and Mjol. It was a good deed but also a test - one that the twins passed. Rigoja regards them as friends now. Rigoja has mixed emotions about Sarnai Tairakh, but ultimately regards her as a friend because she has helped organize a future expedition to a nearby swamp to help Rigoja with his homesickness. Rigoja also borrowed a substantial amount of money from Kane Dragonwood before the battle with Dietrarc, and while they have had little interaction before or since, if Kane needs his help, Rigoja will come. Most recently, Rigoja received a glassblown sculpture of himself as a gift from Bartholomew Terwilliger Wisconsin III, and in return attempted to remove the voices in the fire mage's head. As an oracle curse itself, this was unsuccessful, but their shared fate with a curse from the gods has created a camaraderie. Enemies Thus far there is no one who has managed to fully draw Rigoja's ire. Whether he has drawn someone else's is beyond his ability to discern. Category:Character